A test script is a set of instructions that will be performed to test whether a system (e.g., a computer system or software application) functions as expected. For example, a test script may be a software program written in a programming language. A programming language is a formal computer language or constructed language designed to communicate instructions to a machine, such as a computer. There are numerous different programming languages, such as C++ and Java.